Reign of terror
by cazamaree
Summary: 'It was twelve o'clock on a Friday when the world went to shit; most thought it was a prank, a really sick prank at that. But it wasn't, it was real, very real. I guess you can't really fake something like that, unless it is in a movie, in fact I think it was, in a movie I mean.'


Reign Of Terror

It was twelve o'clock on a Friday when the world went to shit; most thought it was a prank, a really sick prank at that. But it wasn't, it was real, very real. I guess you can't really fake something like that unless it is in a movie, in fact I think it was, in a movie I mean. I lost one of my Best friends in the first month and many others a long the way, but Wes and I we have also saved many, given them a safe place to hide and live without fear. But not completely, we know it is still dangerous out there, above ground where they are. I don't know if the world can still be considered ours anymore, do people still belong in the world, or has evolution and fate or what ever it is taken it away from mankind to give to these prehistoric creatures?.

It just started out as a few but then they spread, at first we refused to give up, we fought back. But there was too many of them and soon they numbered in the thousands, we battled to destroy the creatures, but in the end only helped them to destroy us. We were not strong enough to take them down and it seamed for every one of them we killed, one hundred more would take its place. We decided we needed to go into hiding just to save what was left of the human race. Now we live together a small group of 200 people in Westerville all hoping we are not alone, praying there are more communities out there in the world somewhere.

Some with family and friends missing, their fate unknown to those left behind. What is the hardest to live with is I am one of those people, who still have friends out there and I don't even know if they're alive. No world, no communication, no closure, I just hope they were able to find a safe place. I haven't seen my boyfriend in four years, I'm not sure he can still be considered as such. I still think about him, wonder if he is out there somewhere, whether he is alive or not. I have no clue but I will never give up hope and will never move on. I don't want to, I can't, and my heart won't let me. I'm leaving this journal for those who will be left behind, so there will be a record of what we went through. And will continue to write in it until this ends or I die, but I can say for sure we will not give up we will continue to fight, only one species is coming out of this alive…

A young man with dark curls is sitting at a desk having just put his pen down. His clothes are old and slightly tattered, as is most everyone's these days. He has a burn on his left shoulder, which has healed over, a small reminder of a battle that was almost lost. If it hadn't been for a frenemy, as the guy likes to call himself, who has a matching burn on his right, he wouldn't be sitting he right now. He leans back in his chair and sighs, pulling out an old photo, it's the only picture he has of him and his lost love. He knows there may never be another, as it is the picture is almost five years old.

The two hadn't been together that long, they had only known each other for five months, before Blaine had realized he was crazy about the boy, then told him how he felt. They had even gone to junior prom together; it turned out to be a great night. They had danced and his date had even been named prom Queen, no you didn't read that wrong, it was a cruel joke but Kurt didn't let it get him down. He held his head high and accepted the crown, making a quick speech about Kate Middleton eating her heart out, and stepping down for the king and queen dance, which they had shared after the king took off.

Kurt and Blaine had made the most of their night singing, dancing and hanging with their closest friends, just plain enjoying themselves. When Kurt and the New Directions went to New York for Nationals, Blaine remembered thinking three days away from him would be hard, he couldn't wait for Kurt to get back, that was even before he set foot on the plane. He had planed on telling Kurt he loved him as soon as he got back, but he never got that chance, as New York was hit first.

All forms of communication was cut off, he remembered Jacob Ben saying that it was like a 'Fire sale, everything must go' internet and phones went down first, then the media a short time after that. The first few days were hell, no way to get out or in, people were frightened for their lives. Pilfering food and drink, clothes and some idiots were even stealing TVs. There were bodies left in the streets, were these creatures had killed them, some burnt to a chisp, others half eaten. And some crushed to death in the riots that were the result of these beasts.

Even though Kurt and the New Directions were stranded in New York, Blaine was sure if they were still alive they would do everything in their power to get back here. All had family waiting for them, Kurt had him waiting for him, and he would continue to wait. Forever if he had to.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from the photo to see his best friend staring at him.

"What can I do for you Wes?" he asked with a forced smile, Wes could see right through it.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" he asked.

Blaine didn't even try to deny it, he didn't have to. Him and Wes have been Friends since high school. The two of them and David had been pretty much inseparable, until Kurt showed up on the scene that is. Wes and David had never really minded, they liked Kurt. He just sort of joined their little group. Then his friends became their friends and then they became a family of sorts, but half their family is missing, and the two fear the worst.

Nick and Jeff believe that their family is still out there somewhere and refuse to let the others give up.

"Yes I was, I can't stop Wes, I tried, but I can't and I miss him so much" Wes walked over to his Friend and pulled him out of the chair. He wrapped his arms around him instigating a tight hug.

"I guess you know where I am coming from, with Maria and all" Blaine stated Wes shook his head.

"No Blaine, I don't, I know Maria is gone, I Know she isn't coming back, I had the chance to say goodbye even. This is very rare since the so called 'Reign of terror'. But you, you have no idea if Kurt is alive, and that makes it harder for you to let go. And you don't have to Blaine. No matter what they tell you, you hold on to him, you hear me? Don't let him go"

Blaine couldn't hold back the chocked sob, he knew he was on the verge of tears, even after four years the memory of his first love still got the better of him. Kurt and his New Direction family were in New York at the time but Blaine, he was still at Dalton, and it is where he remained. It turned out to be the best place to be; sort of a fortress keeping them safe, with its strong walls and under ground fallout shelters, turns out Dalton Academy was a safe haven even before all this happened. Blaine doesn't understand why people turn to him and Wes, there are older and wiser people in this very building, why listen to a child? Ok so he is not one anymore but 20 isn't exactly leader age, but after the army went out and got its self killed he guess the people turned to those that could shelter and feed them and so far Wes, Jeff, Nick and Blaine were doing that. And as long as that continued so would the respect, plus the children seamed to relate to them better and when they sang, it calmed the children down when they got frightened.

Wes pulled away but kept his hands on Blaine shoulders, wiping away a stray tear Blaine pulled himself together.

"Am I right in assuming you didn't come in here to ask about Kurt?" Wes dropped his arms and sighed.

"It seams Sebastian is being his usual self and causing trouble again, he has been scaring the children. Telling them if they don't behave he will throw them to the creatures, that they like to eat little brats and his not against feeding them to it."

Blaine was not impressed to say the least he followed Wes out, as he lead him to where Sebastian was talking to the four youngest. Blaine could hear Sebastian's story of how he had sent many children to their deaths, by giving the younger ones to the horrible beasts. And how it kept him safe, as long as he had a small brat with him to hand over he was fine. This just made Blaine angrier.

"Right that is it, Sebastian?" the boy turned around and in seeing Blaine he's eyes light up, Blaine was use to his advances now and just ignored them.

"Blaine, it's good to see you. I was just talking to the children here" The younger ones had already moved to hide behind Wes and Blaine as soon as they spotted them entering the room.

"He said he was going to give us to the monsters" whimpered Beth ever since her mother, Shelby was killed Blaine had been taking care of her and only hoped that if Quinn and Puck were still alive they would been ok with that.

"It's ok Beth, I wont let anyone throw you to the monsters, in fact" He said turning to face Sebastian "Next time I hear you threaten them, I will throw you out there, and I will follow through with my threat. I will not have you scaring the children anymore then they already are, you are to stay away from them."

"They were going to tattle tail on me" Sebastian protested

"For what, what could possibly be bad enough that you need to threaten them with exile?"

"He said he was going to the field" Jeff replied, he seemed to pop up from no where.

"No absolutely not, the crop isn't ripe yet, it needs longer you know this." Blaine said turning to Sebastian "You will not go out there, we need to wait a little longer"

"You are crazy, did you know? We could harvest the crop, and then we can feed everyone. They wouldn't have to go hungry" Sebastian argued

Blaine glared at him "We can not do that, it hasn't had time to germinate yet, and with out that there will be no seeds to plant next season"

"Blaine there isn't going to be a next season. You know it and I know it. There isn't enough food to go around; we have to do this now why we can"

"This isn't up for discussion, we will wait, no-one is to go to the field yet, it isn't time"

"Why are you being so difficult? They're going to starve to death, all of them. Every one of your precious children are going to die, and you want do anything to stop it"

"I'm trying to keep them alive for as long as I can, if we go out there now, we will lose everything. I can't let that happen. Just no"

Blaine and Sebastian just stood there glaring at each other, neither willing to break eye contact. Showing weakness to your enemy won't help you here.

Dave Karofsky, who was walking past at the time, had heard the commotion and went to see what the fuss was about. Standing on the other side of Blaine where Beth was hiding behind Blaine's leg. He ruffled her hair slightly, and smiled gently at her when she looked up at him, taking his hand in hers.

"So anyone want to tell me what's going on, and why little Beth and her friends look like a dragon busted through their bedroom wall?"

Beth tugged at his arm and he bent down so she could whisper in his ear.

"He what?" he almost growled

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and walked up to Sebastian and grabbed him roughly by the collar, and raised his fist as if to punch him.

"Davy, No" Beth said quietly he turned to her, face softening. He dropped both hands and jabbed him in the chest.

"You stay the hell away from them, you hear me, or I will break every bone in your worthless body, drag your sorry ass to a place the dragons hang, and then leave you there, with know means to run away. Do you understand?"

Sebastian looked between horrified and pissed off, turning to Blaine saying

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"Not only am I allowing him to speak to you like that, but I will let him follow through with it "

Sebastian just turns on his heals and storms off without another word

"You know his probably going to hate you now?" Dave smiled at him, taking Beth's hand in one of his, and three year old Bailey in the other.

"To tell you the Truth Dave, I couldn't care less" Dave just smiled and walked away with the kids,

"Come on guys lets go find Nick so he and Jeff can tell you one of their stories" Jeff followed shaking his head.

"It was obvious to people that he had a thing for you," Wes said as Blaine watched them go

"Who?" Blaine asked confused

"Sebastian, even you knew he did and you are usually oblivious when it comes to things like that. It took you three months to realize Kurt had been flirting" Wes replied

At this Blaine smiled, he knew it was true. He had been completely clueless when it came to Kurt, if truth be told he was pretty sure he had like Kurt from the moment the two met. They had become friends instantly, and were together all the time. Most of their friends were just waiting for the time the two would wake up a smell the coffee.

How Blaine misses coffee and the way Kurt would taste after his non-fat mocha. The feel of he's arms wrapped around him, the softness of his lips on his neck. And his sent, the way it would linger in Blaine's clothes even after Kurt had left. But Blaine hasn't had that sent on him or around him in so long and he misses it. Even now four years later, like an addict who can never really forget what that high felt like, and is always tempted but it is always just beyond reach.

How he wishes he could have that just once more, just one more hug, one more kiss, just one more day, one chance to tell him how much Blaine had missed that smile, those eye, his lips, the way he would laugh and roll his eyes when ever Blaine would make a bad joke. One more day to tell him that he loved him, still loves him, and spend that whole day wrapped up in his arms, never letting go.

"I haven't seen that in a long time" he heard Wes say beside him, Blaine turned to face him. Looking as clueless as ever he was sure

"Haven't seen what in a while" he asked

"That smile, you had me searching for Kurt that is the smile you would get whenever he walked into the room, you didn't see him did you?" Wes asked with wide eyes, Blaine shook his head and tapped his temple

"Only in here" he said with a small smile "Sometimes I think I see him, but it never is, he has been on my mind a lot lately, more then normal do you think my subconscious is trying to tell me something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, to not give up, or maybe to move on… oh god just the sound of that makes me want to cry. How can he have such a strong hold on me after so long, being a part?"

"I've said it once and I will say it again, true love Blaine, it doesn't matter how far away you both are from one another your soul will call out for his, you are soul mates Blaine not even gender could keep you two apart, and this wont either, you will see, he will find you again"

"Blaine? Wes?" the two turned around

"Coach Beiste, how are you?" Blaine asked

"Blaine, I am no longer a coach, I have told you before call me Shannon"

"Sorry Shannon, what can I help you with?"

"It's Emma, she is having one of her panic attacks again and I can't calm her, I tried Carole as she helped last time, but it's not working, she is to far gone."

"Is Carol with her now?" Wes asked. Shannon nodded Wes looked to Blaine and he sighed

"It's ok I've got it" Blaine replied

Blaine followed Shannon to where he could now clearly see Emma and Carole, Emma frantically scrubbing a bench in the Kitchens. Blaine knew her OCD put her in a state where it was impossible for her to keep her feelings or behavior under control, and now here she is again.

"Emma, are you ok?" Blaine asked Carole walked up to him putting a warm hand on his shoulder, the two had been close he looked out for her, both her sons are still missing, and it is the least he could do.

"I think she is too far gone at the moment Blaine honey, I've tried to get through to her but she isn't responding"

Emma continued to scrub the bench shaking her head mumbling something Blaine could hardly work out.

"What is it Emma?" he asked gently "What's wrong with the bench?"

She looked at him as if she only just realized he was there. "It's dirty, filthy so many germs, so much filth," she said going back to her cleaning "I can't stop, I have to clean it. Have to get rid of the germs, so many germs. We can't live with the germs" she stopped and looked at Blaine her Bambie eyes wide, and frightened "I'll get rid of the germs, you will see. I'll get rid of them, I have to. Why is there so many? I can see them all. They're everywhere" she went back to scrubbing as if Blaine was on longer there mumbling to herself again.

Blaine turned to Carole "Is there anything we can do? We can't leave her like this, look at her hands" Emma's hand were red and raw, he wouldn't be surprised it they were hurting, but she continued through the pain and it broke Blaine's heart.

"I don't know Blaine, her prescription ran out years ago, and we have just been doing breathing exercises to keep her calm, usually it helps. But I think we will have to let this one run its course and hope she comes out alright."

Blaine sighed and watches Emma continue scrubbing one bench and moving onto the next, only to sigh and go back to the one before and starting again.

It was at lest another hour before the exertion took over and she became to weak to continue, Shannon carrying her to her bed to sleep.


End file.
